The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical multi-speed, dual clutch transmission employs a plurality of clutches to achieve a plurality of forward and reverse gear ratios. These dual clutch transmissions are typically employed in front-wheel drive applications. Additionally, a slipping clutch is employed to transmit launch torque from an engine to the transmission in order to achieve a high power-to-weight ratio that is desirable in non-commercial vehicles.
While useful for its intended purpose, these conventional multi-speed dual clutch transmissions do not have the range of torque and available gear ratios necessary to be employed in commercial vehicles or trucks. Additionally, the addition of clutches, brakes, and gear sets to achieve these gear ratios and torque ranges may result in inefficient or undesirable transmission weights and sizes. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a transmission having improved packaging while providing desirable gear ratios and torque ranges.